fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lance/Supports
With Wolt C Support *'Lance:' ...... *'Wolt:' Sir Lance? *'Lance:' ...I get it now. *'Wolt:' Uh... Sir Lance? *'Lance:' Ah, Wolt. Sorry, I was thinking some things over. *'Wolt:' Have I disturbed you? *'Lance:' No, I have reached my conclusion. It is all right now. *'Wolt:' I...see. *'Lance:' Did you need something, Wolt? *'Wolt:' Yes. I want to learn by your side. Teach me to fight like you, so I can become stronger and protect Master Roy! B Support *'Wolt:' Sir Lance? What are you doing? *'Lance:' Ah, Wolt. I was keeping a record of this battle. *'Wolt:' A record? *'Lance:' Yes. In one of my favorite books, there is a quote from a famous general. It says, 'The most important thing in battle is information.' Therefore, I've been keeping track of who does what in which location, for both our allies and enemies. It might be of use someday. *'Wolt:' I see. *'Lance:' In the battles ahead of us, one mistake could lead us to our deaths. We must pay careful attention to every aspect of the battle under Master Roy's direction. *'Wolt:' Y-Yes! *'Lance:' ...It's time. I must be off. *Lance leaves* *'Wolt:' He's amazing... I can't be losing, either! A Support *'Wolt:' Oh, Sir Lance. *'Lance:' Wolt. ...Are you all right? Your eyes seem to be rather red... *'Wolt:' Yes! I'm fine. I was reading the book on war tactics that you lent me. *'Lance:' Well, good job. Were you reading all night? *'Wolt:' Yes! *'Lance:' All right, you might be interested in this next. It's by the same author, and he describes his ideas in detail over the course of 24 volumes. *'Wolt:' ...... *'Lance:' If you read this, then you should be able to master the basics fairly easily. After that, we can go into more advanced details... Wolt? Are you listening? *'Wolt:' ...... Y...Yes! Of course! I'll do my best... With Lot C Support *'Lance:' You are Lot, the mercenary. An axe-fighter, with much endurance. *'Lot:': You... You're Lance. *'Lance:' You seemed to have a troubled look on your face. *'Lot:': Oh... I was just thinking some things over. Actually, this is a perfect chance. Let me ask you something. *'Lance:' If it is something within my meager knowledge. *'Lot:': All right, axes are weak against swords. This is just common sense. What I'm wondering about is why it became like that. I just don't get the evidence or physics behind it. That's what I was thinking about. *'Lance:' I see. Some time earlier, I asked the exact same question as you. I think I've found the answer after I looked through several books on war strategy. *'Lot:': So is it...the weapon's weight? *'Lance:' Exactly. Because all weapons are designed bearing in mind that humans will be wielding them, it is almost inevitable that minor flaws and weaknesses would appear. *'Lot:': So... It's impossible for a weapon to just make you really strong. *'Lance:' Right. In the past, many kinds of weapons were made, and disappeared. Among them, the sword, axe and spear remained, thus creating what is commonly known as the weapon triangle. *'Lot:': I see. But wait, what about weapons like the Swordreaver? *'Lance:' Well, that brings us to a whole different dimension. So... *'Lot:': ...Ah, I see... Then what about... B Support *'Lance:' Knight to F6. *'Lot:': Armor Knight to E3. *'Lance:' Pegasus to D1. *'Lot:': Er... Archer to B1. *'Lance:' Swordmaster to F1. Check. *'Lot:': ...... ...You win. *'Lance:' So it seems. *'Lot:': ...Do you think the mistake was when I moved that ballista six turns ago? *'Lance:' Yes, I think so. Where did you learn how to play? I learned it as one of the requirements of a knight. *'Lot:': There was an old war veteran living where I come from. He taught me. I couldn't find anyone to play with in the mercenary groups. But up against those who can play, it looks like I don't stand a chance. *'Lance:' Well, if you can point out your mistakes, that shows you have skill. I played with Alen the other day, but it was over in two turns. A Support *'Lot:': How do you see this battle? *'Lance:' What do you mean? *'Lot:': Do you think we stand a chance of winning? *'Lance:' ...... I honestly don't know. Well, we are outnumbered severely. The enemy can afford send out new troops all the time, while we have to be careful about losing even one troop. *'Lot:': Yeah... Our starting conditions are just so different. *'Lance:' But Master Roy sometimes thinks of plans that are beyond my petty thoughts. He has done miraculously well in the battles so far. Under his direction, I feel like we could never lose. Master Roy will surely lead us to victory. *'Lot:': I see... ...You're not the one to favor somebody just because he's your master. So if you say so, it must be true. Then I better start believing, too...in our victory, and our leader. With Clarine C Support *'Clarine:' Oh? You are... *'Lance:' Ah, you must be Lady Clarine, princess of the Rigley family. I am Lance, knight of Pherae. We are honored to have someone of your stature among us. Please forgive any impudence you may have experienced so far. We are in a war, and people are uptight. *'Clarine:' Oh... Yes, I shall forgive that for you. Understood? This is for you, and it makes you very special! All right? *'Lance:' Yes, thank you, my lady. Now, let me take your hand... *'Clarine:' My... You have much respect for a countryside knight. *'Lance:' I am honored. *'Clarine:' O-Of course, you are still nothing compared to our knights. *'Lance:' Forgive my lack of prowess, my lady. B Support *'Clarine:' Lance. *'Lance:' Lady Clarine, is there something I can do for you? *'Clarine:' As the princess of the Rigley family, I order you to protect me from now on. *'Lance:' That means... *'Clarine:' You are a little weak to be defending me, to tell the truth... But since we are in these conditions, I will settle with you. You must stay by my side and defend me at all times. Understood? *'Lance:' If Master Roy orders it. *'Clarine:' But... I am ordering you! *'Lance:' If I may object, my lady, I cannot follow those orders even if they are from you. A knight must serve his master, and only his master. One who forgets that can no longer be called a knight. *'Clarine:' I... I know that! I was just testing your loyalty as a knight! *'Lance:' Yes, my lady. Forgive my rudeness. *'Clarine:' W-Well, anyway, you have passed the test. Be proud of it! A Support *'Clarine:' Lance! *'Lance:' Yes, Lady Clarine? *'Clarine:' Even if you are not my knight... It is true that we are a princess and a knight, am I correct? *'Lance:' Yes, of course, my lady. *'Clarine:' T-Then... I shall hereby permit you to kiss my hand. *'Lance:' Yes, thank you, my lady. *'Clarine:' Lance, you do understand, do you not? This is to make clear the difference in our status. There is no more meaning to it than that! *'Lance:' Yes, of course, my lady. *'Clarine:' Yes...of course... ...You could be a little more...disappointed... *'Lance:' Did you say something, my lady? *'Clarine:' N-No! Nothing! With Roy C Support *'Lance:' Master Roy! Are you all right? *'Roy:' Lance? What's the matter... *'Lance:' I...couldn't see you, so... *'Roy:' Oh. Is that all. *'Lance:' No, that is not all, Master Roy. You are this army's leader. You must watch for your safety more. *'Roy:' Yeah, you're right. I'll be more careful. *'Lance:' Are you sure? *'Roy:' I promise. *'Lance:' ...... B Support *'Lance:' Master Roy, if I may suggest something. *'Roy:' What is it? *'Lance:' How about if you stay out of the front lines for a while? *'Roy:' ? *'Lance:' Then you can command the army from a safe location. *'Roy:' Well... *'Lance:' I know what you are thinking, but please understand. An army's leader is crucial. If the leader is lost, so is the battle. *'Roy:' That's true... *'Lance:' Then... *'Roy:' But I don't think anyone would listen to me if I only keep myself safe and start telling people what to do. *'Lance:' That's not true! *'Roy:' I'm not particularly smart, and I don't have much charisma, either. So I have to gain trust by experiencing the pain that everyone else is... *'Lance:' Master Roy... *'Roy:' Perhaps I'm not meant to be a leader. Perhaps it's just how I am. A Support *'Roy:' Lance, I've been thinking about what you said, but I still think I should stay up front. I know you were suggesting it for my sake, but... *'Lance:' No, perhaps I was too focused on my own opinions. If you believe that your way is the best, then it is best to pursue that path. *'Roy:' Thanks. It's encouraging to hear you say that. *'Lance:' However, you made one mistake the other day. *'Roy:' I did? *'Lance:' You said, 'I'm not particularly smart, and I don't have much charisma, either.' *'Roy:' Yes, I did say that. *'Lance:' That's the part about you that people like. No one would give his life to someone who has no charisma at all. *'Roy:' ...Do you think so? *'Lance:' Of course. If I may also add a comment, be sure to keep that pure heart. As long as you do, our troops will follow you. *'Roy:' I'll try. Thank you, Lance. *'Lance:' I am glad to be of assistance. With Marcus C Support *'Marcus:' Lance, have you gotten used to the Pherae family yet? *'Lance:' Yes, Sir Marcus. Everyone has been very good to me, who is an outsider... *'Marcus:' I see. Good. *'Lance:' You have been very caring as well, Sir Marcus. *'Marcus:' Well, we must have you work especially hard. *'Lance:' Especially? *'Marcus:' You have something that the other knights do not. *'Lance:' I do...? *'Marcus:' Yes. And that will help Master Roy in the future. *'Lance:' ...... B Support *'Lance:' Sir Marcus. *'Marcus:' Yes, Lance? *'Lance:' You said before that I had something that the other knights do not. *'Marcus:' That I did. *'Lance:' However, I cannot see what that something is. I am but an ordinary knight. I think you see more in me than there actually is. *'Marcus:' I think not. *'Lance:' But I was in a different band of knights up until recently, so I have no idea what I can do for Master Roy... *'Marcus:' There, you have it. *'Lance:' Huh? *'Marcus:' You have experience in other areas. The others do not. *'Lance:' Oh... *'Marcus:' Master Roy will take Pherae's throne in the future. And if only Pheraeans were around him, he will grow to be a person with limited views. We need someone like you who knows other parts of the world. *'Lance:' Will my experience...be of use? *'Marcus:' You must make it so. Master Roy must grow to be an individual with diverse beliefs. A Support *'Marcus:' Lance. *'Lance:' Ah, Sir Marcus. *'Marcus:' Master Roy was telling me the other day that you were telling him stories of other parts of the continent. *'Lance:' If my experience can be of use to Master Roy, then I shall do my best to teach him. *'Marcus:' Good. Well, it seems I can now retire without any worries. *'Lance:' Sir Marcus, what are you saying? We still have much to learn from you. *'Marcus:' Not if we have you. You can take my place once I am gone. *'Lance:' Me? But I am not a native of Pherae... *'Marcus:' Are you still worrying yourself over matters like that? Master Roy certainly isn't. *'Lance:' ...All right, then I shall take your place when the time comes. But that is in the far future. You are still well, and you must still be our example. *'Marcus:' Well, maybe I can. You never know. With Alen C Support *'Alen:' Lance! How fares your sword today? *'Lance:' Neither good nor bad, Alen. *'Alen:' ...Cool and calm as always, I see. The other day, I lagged behind you, but not in this battle! Watch and learn from my skill, Lance! *'Lance:' Of course I'll watch you fight. Still, I have no intention of losing to you from now on, either. *'Alen:' Well well, what confidence! I look forward to seeing you after the battle. Well then, I'll be off. You'd better come quickly too. B Support *'Lance:' Alen, the battles will only get tougher from now on. *'Alen:' Yes. But it's just what I want. *'Lance:' Alen, I need to tell you something. It's about when we lose. *'Alen:' When we lose? *'Lance:' Right. ...If it looks like defeat would be certain, then I want you to take Master Roy and retreat. I will act as a decoy for the enemy and buy time for you. *'Alen:' What? But then you would be in danger. *'Lance:' Someone has to do it. Then it might as well be me, who has been in Pherae the shortest... *'Alen:' Don't be ridiculous! *'Lance:' ...Alen? *'Alen:' If you're staying, then I will as well. I won't allow you to go off alone and commit suicide. *'Lance:' But you're one of a long line of knights serving the Pherae family. So you should take Master Roy and flee... *'Alen:' How long you've served means nothing! Then let me ask you this. Has your loyalty been less than the other knights? *'Lance:' ...... *'Alen:' Can't say it yourself? Then I'll answer for you. You're working just as hard as anybody! You've been as loyal as any of the other knights! I know that best, because I've been your partner ever since you came to Pherae! *'Lance:' Alen... *'Alen:' Don't do anything stupid, Lance. You're a necessary person to both us and to Master Roy. A Support *'Lance:' Alen, about the other day... *'Alen:' You mean about when we lose? Are you still saying that you're going to sacrifice yourself, or something ludicrous like that? *'Lance:' No, I gave up that idea. ...Your words were a slap in the face, so to speak. Perhaps I was belittling myself because I've been in Pherae the shortest. *'Alen:' Your work is second to none. Except me, of course. *'Lance:' Where does your confidence come from? I really envy you sometimes. *'Alen:' Of course I have confidence. How could I possibly lose to you? *'Lance:' ...You'd better remember those words, for you'll be hearing them again from me. *'Alen:' Ha, never! See you after the battle! *'Lance:' Yes. *'Alen:' Lance! *'Lance:' What? *'Alen:' Even if we lose, you won't be the only one staying behind and fighting to buy time! You'd better remember that! *'Lance:' Of course! Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Supports